Prolouge to the Quantum Confusion
by Capt. Skywalker XVII
Summary: One of the backstories to Quantum Confusion. PLease review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to the Quantum Confusion: Atlantis

"Let's move!" shouted Sheppard, firing his P-90 at a Wraith grunt coming out of a forest. His team and Major Lorne's came out next.

"Ronon, Teyla, Lorne lets lay some cover fire," John ordered killing two more Wraiths, "Everyone else to the jumper!"

"Sheppard, everyone's on board," shouted McKay.

"Alright, let's go," shouted Sheppard, "Teyla, Lorne, cover our six."

Sheppard ran to the front of the jumper and powered it on as Teyla and Lorne jumped in. Just before the door closed Ronon fired off a missile and took out a dart.

"Nice shot," said Sheppard, "McKay, dial the gate."

"Atlantis?" asked McKay as five Wraith darts closed in on the jumper.

"No that's probably what they wanted," reasoned Sheppard.

"Where then?" a blast shook the jumper.

"Anywhere, McKay!"

"Fine!" replied McKay as he dialed the gate. Unbeknownst to McKay, as the ship rocked, instead of dialing the original Athosian home world he dialed a completely unknown plane, "The gate is dialed."

"Alright then let's go," said Ronon.

"I'm trying," snapped Sheppard as he brought the jumper threw the gate, "Everyone hang on!"

As they exited the gate, Sheppard pulled a 360 and primed the drones to fire. Wraith darts began whizzing threw the gate, but Sheppard blasted all five of them.

"Alright Rodney, now you can dial Atlantis," sighed Sheppard

"Okay," said McKay and he began tapping the gate keys, "Umm, Sheppard…"

"What?"

"It's not working," said McKay, dialing repeatedly then turning to Sheppard, "We can't get back to Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well what's wrong?" asked Lorne.

"I don't know," said McKay as he tapped a few keys on his interface then got up and headed out the jumper.

"Where are you going?" asked Sheppard.

"To figure out the problem," said McKay, irritated, "Since everything on jumper seems to be working the problem is most likely the gate, and unless any of you have recently developed an understanding of gate physics, it's my job to figure it out and solve it. So, excuse me."

You know," Sheppard said as McKay exited the jumper, tapping away his interface, "that ego of his is really starting to be a pain in the-"

"Sheppard, you guys are gonna wanna see this!" shouted McKay over the radio.

Everyone piled out of the jumper, primed and ready to fight. In front of them was a large building with a door covered in ancient writing.

"At least we know why we can't dial out…" said John.

"Cause we're not on the Athosian home world," finished Rodney.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?!" shouted Sheppard.

"I dialed the gate like you said," retorted McKay, "I mean it was kind of bumpy…"

"And you didn't double check to make sure you dialed the right address?!"

"All you said was not Atlantis and we were being shot at!"

"Jesus McKay! Just tell me you can get us off this rock."

"Yeah I can. The D.H.D holds the last 50 stargate addresses dialed."

"And that helps how?" questioned Ronon impatiently.

"Cause all I need is the point of origin to dial out," explained Rodney.

"Alright, how long will it take?" asked Sheppard.

"A few minutes," said Rodney.

Sheppard had begun explaining the Olympics to Teyla and Ronon when Rodney burst in.

"…so the top three winners are awarded medals and most people tally up which country has the most winners and medals-" explained Sheppard.

"Done! We should be able to dial out now," interrupted McKay.

"Okay, everyone, but Marx and Johnson off the jumper. I want you two to give a top view of this building."

"John, are we not returning home?" asked Teyla, surprised.

"Not yet. McKay dial Atlantis," Sheppard ordered. He turned back to Teyla, "If we get the green light from Elizabeth, I wanna check this place out. It might be useful."

On Atlantis…

An alarm went off, "Unscheduled gate activation."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked into the control room, "What's going on?"

"We're receiving colonel Sheppard's IDC," said Smiths

"Lower the shield."

"We're only receiving a radio signal."

"Put it through."

"Atlantis this is Colonel John Sheppard," said Sheppard over the radio.

"John, you missed your check in. What happened with the villagers?"

"Well it turns out that the village was a group of Wraith worshippers. We meant to dial the Athosian home world, but due to Rodney's incompetence-"

"We were being shot at!" shouted Rodney in the background.

"-we ended up on a new planet. It has a building with ancient writing on it. Requesting permission to investigate."

"Permission granted. Check in at 1700 hours and if you don't we're sending back up."

"Yes ma'am. Sheppard out"

Back on Ancient planet…

The jumper came back down and Marx and Johnson stepped out.

"It's a five point building sir," reported Johnson.

"It kind of looks like the pentagon," added Marx.

"Alright here's the plan," started Sheppard, "Marx and Johnson, stay with the jumper. I want you yo be able to have it ready in a moment's notice. Sanders and Lorne, I want you guys covering the entrance. Okay, let's move out."

McKay moved to the door and began reading the Ancient text.

"What's it say?" asked Ronon.

"Defense center 1," replied Rodney.

"Can you open the door?"

"I think all it takes is," McKay started as pressed his palm on a symbol, the earth point of origin, "this."

The gate symbol flashed, scanned his hand, and beeped. The door slid open. Sheppard took point, then Teyla and Rodney, and Ronon brought up the rear. They stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a large space around the door. Lights began coming on as they stepped in. Five doors stood in front of them. There was ancient writing above each one.

"Déjà vu," said Sheppard slowly, looking around.

"What?" asked Ronon.

"It's a Latin phrase," explained Rodney, "It means, 'I've done this before'."

"What do you mean, John?" asked Teyla, confused.

"When we first stepped into Atlantis, light began coming on and activating," explained Sheppard, then it dawned on him, "ZPMs!"

"Your right!" exclaimed Rodney.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ronon.

"The power source used by the Ancients!" shouted Rodney, obviously excited, "They used them to power Atlantis and their ancient outpost!"

"And if the light began activating… then there must be a powered ZPM here," reasoned Teyla.

"Or more! We could use the shield and cloaking!" Rodney looked like a boy on Christmas.

"Alright we definitely need to comb this place over," said Sheppard, "Where to McKay?"

"Let's start with the middle door," suggested McKay, "It's the command center and archives."

McKay went up to the door and pressed his palm against the scanner. It beeped, but the doors didn't open. Instead a stone block with a sword in it rose from the ground in the center.

"McKay…" started Sheppard.

"Oh shit," said McKay.

Then there was a flash of light and there stood a knight in gold armor.

__________________________________________________________

"What the-" started John.

"It's one of Merlin's knights," shouted Rodney, "Ronon pull the sword out!"

Ronon dropped his gear and ran to the sword. The knight began swinging his sword and was advancing on them. Ronon tugged it out and began to fight. The swords clashed. Ducking and weaving, Ronon scored a hit on its chest plate. However the Sateda received a hit to the leg. Ronon fell and rolled over. He back flipped as the knight stabbed downward.

"Aim for its head!" shouted Rodney.

"Why?" asked Sheppard.

"In Arthurian myth, a golden knight usually killed his opponent by lobbing off his head."

"Okay," said John, then he turned to Ronon, "Cut its head off!"

"Should we not be helping instead of just standing on the side?" asked Teyla, impatiently.

"We can't," explained Rodney, "The knight is like a robot and is immune to everything but the sword and only the one who picked up the sword can use it"

As the knight moved toward him, Ronon charged forward. Clashing with new intensity, Ronon hit the knight's leg. As it stumbled backward, Ronon did a 360 swing and slashed the knight's head. Its head rolled off.

"I thought you said that thing wasn't real!" exclaimed Sheppard.

"It's not," said Rodney, "look."

In another flash of light the knight, head and all, disappeared. The middle door opened, inside was a long dimly lit tunnel. They took the same formation as before and moved along the tunnel. At the end was a control room that looked similar to the Atlantis gate room. They headed up the main steps and began pulling cloths of the machines. Rodney began tapping keys and brought up the archives. He read the page and had a scared look on his face.

"Rodney? What's wrong?" Teyla asked, noting his expression.

"Oh my god," stuttered McKay as he stumbled back, "Okay we have to grab the ZedPMs and go. Now!"

"Why?" asked John.

"For the same reason this place was abandoned," said McKay, terrified.

"Which was?" asked Ronon.

"Killer--" started McKay, and then several green ropes snapped down from above, wrapped themselves around McKay, and dragged him up.

"McKay!" shouted Sheppard, shining his P-90 light into the vent above them.

"John! Ronon!" Teyla cried for help as the same thing grabbed her from behind and dragged her out through a door in the room.

"Teyla!"

"Sheppard, look out!" warned Ronon, tackling John to the ground, firing his gun at the green ropes. They rescinded, "Come on, before it comes back!"

The duo began running down the steps towards the exit. As they began running down the tunnel, they made it half way before Sheppard heard slithering. The green ropes shot out. Ronon began shooting as they ran. Then he stopped.

"Ronon, let's go!" shouted Sheppard.

"You go. Get help while I hold this thing off!" Ronon replied as he pulled out his sword and began slicing and dicing each rope.

"Ronon!"

"GO!"

Sheppard ran to the door, it slid open. Then Ronon grunted. Sheppard looked back and saw a large, thick rope wrap around Ronon. It hauled him away.

"RONON!" shouted Sheppard, and then more ropes came back for him. John dove through the door and it slid shut. He whipped out his radio and called Lorne, "Lorne come in!"

"Colonel Sheppard, what is it?" asked Lorne.

"Dial Atlantis and tell Elizabeth we have an emergency. Code 5619, Threat Level Red, Identity Black. Tell her whatever it is got Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon. Tell her I'm requesting Elite Marine Backups, six," ordered Sheppard, as he sunk down and sat in front of the door and put his hands on his head, "Aw crap."


End file.
